fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters' Camp for New Recruits! Episode 11
A day after, Wolf's room is getting remodeled and Masters is trying to add new people to the group with a camp... Masters) Today is the day, I'll be choosing a few rookies here, today! If you can't complete the challenge you're eliminated. Shall we begin...?! Crowd) YES! Masters) First up, is an obstacle course. The rules are, you must pass within 5 minutes and no Bakugan can help. ( The first kid fails with a time of 5:50, the next kid fails with 6:30, and then Pyrosmaster's turn comes ) ( Pyrosmaster enters, and the people watching cheer ) Masters) Ready... set... Fire... I mean go!. ( Pyrosmaster, dashes off with a quick start. He is jumping over the logs, making it look easy. He makes it the steps, that are about 3 feet long ) Masters) This is a 3 minute warning, but Pyro has a good time. Pyro) I got this... ( Pyro runs up the stairs in 1:30 minutes and rings the bell, Pyro passes with 4:30 ) Masters) Pyro moves to the next round. (The next kid fails at 6 minutes, another kid passes at 4:30, Kyuubidrago23 passes at 4:50, HelixDragonoid900 passes at 4 minutes, 2 other kids pass at 4:15, 2 other kids fail at 5:01, and one kid fails at 60 minutes) Masters).... I don't know how a kid could take 60 minutes on a short course, but now I can't do the semifinals, so now we do the finals! Masters) In the finals... There will be 6 dummies, each person gets one dummy. The first 3 that can take there dummy out the quickest, win and come with me. They all start at the same time. Masters) On your marks, get set, GO! Pyrosmaster) Ability Activate, Burning Light ( Pyro Dragonoid, uses the energy he gains from the sun as an attack fired as a blast of energy ) Pyro's Dummy) I'm dead. Masters) Pyro has a time of 30 seconds... oh wait! Kyuubidrago23) Ability Activate, 9 Tail Swipes ( Long Tails, uses his 9 long tails and hits his opponent 9 times ) Kyuubidrago23's Dummy) You win. Masters) Kyuubidrago23, is the second one done, at 1 minute and.... HelixDragonoid900) Ability Activate, Twin Fire ([ Dragonoid] fires a double attack, of winds ) HelixDragonoid900's Dummy) Oh no! You cut my metal body, into pieces, look there is my head, a mile away... Masters) And our third winner is HelixDragonoid900 and Wow, my dummies head, is a mile away Masters) *In head* HelixDragonoid900 is going to be a great replacement for Wolf... I don't think Wolf will be brawling for about 3 months. ( An hour later, Masters takes the three winners, to where he lives at and shows them each to their room ) Masked Man) I only have to more rooms left, after that, no one else can come in. Masters) Okay.... ( Masters whispers to the Masked Man, HelixDragonoid900, is probably gonna be a great replacement for Wolf... He might even be stronger then Wolf right now ) Masked Man) I'm going to test him in a brawl, but when Wolf gets back... I rather see his face, when he sees, he isn't the strongest Ventus brawler here anymore. Bad Call, Hospital Revealer! Episode 12 Category:Masters Category:Wolf Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Helixdragonoid900 Category:Pyro Dragonoid Category:Long Tails Category:Twin Dragonoid Category:Masked Man Category:Wolf Story 1